Moving On
by Ms P900
Summary: Two years after the final battle life continues.First fanfic be kind
1. Victoire

Chapter 1: Victory

This waiting is killing me, I have to stretch my legs so I pick up baby Teddy and decide to go for a walk. As soon as I turn the corner I stop and observe one of the most heartbreaking moments I have ever witness. George is crying, actually sobbing, Billy is holding him and tears are also visible in his face. I try to understand what is happening and after a few seconds they start talking. "George you have to be here… You are the only one Fleur wants. She trusts you!", Billy was begging and George kept repeating "I can't, I just can't…".

I tried to figure out what they were saying. The reality was that George had been, besides Bill, Fleur's closest friend during her whole pregnancy, and even before. After Fred's death Bill was the only one capable to talk to George so George ended up spending a lot of time in Shell Cottage and, against all odds he and Fleur became really close friends. But even with all the support George had from his family and friends he still hadn't get over his twin brother's death, so I could guess that all this had something to do with that.

Bill started talking again. "It has been two years George, we have to move on. No one is going to replace him, ever. This baby will mean a lot to me and to everyone in the family, but he will never take Fred's place. "He stopped for a second and then said "I was going, I mean WE were going to ask you this later, but I think this is the right time." George stop sobbing, only silent tears streaming down his face now, "Will you be the baby's godfather?" It seemed like something had clicked in George's brain. He stood up, cleaned his face and said "Of course I will. You're right is time for a fresh start, besides, the kid will need someone to teach him how to break the rules!" and for the first time I saw the twins' old smirk and not its ghost on George's face.

Teddy start moving so I decided it was time to get out of there before any of the two Weasleys' saw me. I went back to the waiting room, but before I had the chance to get there Ron stopped me. "Harry wait! I need to talk to you; I mean I need your advice on something." "Shoot!"I said."Do you think this is Hermione's type?" he said showing me an amazing engagement ring. "She IS a girl, so I would say so! How…When?" We were really growing up! "Probably today, it's our two year anniversary… I'm going to take her to Hogwarts and propose there. It's the only place that makes sense!" was what he very nervously excited answered me.

Two years. It has been two years since the Final Battle. Two years since everything changed. The magical world was finally free of Voldemort. People celebrated their new found freedom, grieve their loved ones and were finally able to hope for a better future, for some was the opportunity to hope for any future for the first time. Look at me for example.

I'm Harry Potter, until the final battle my whole life revolved around one thing and one thing only "how to save the world from Voldemort?". And now? Two years later my life is my family, my friends, my godson and above all Ginny. People are finally moving on. We are all here in the waiting room of St. Mungus' Maternity ward for the birth of Billy's first child.

We hear steps, is the healer so me and Ron hurry to rest of the Weasleys and Hermione. He announces, "Is a perfect baby girl, Victoire!" Teddy wakes up with all the excitement and starts asking what is going on. Seconds after he realizes what happened he starts crying "I want boy!" and everyone laughs.

After this day and everything that happen I thing is safe to say that we are all entering a new chapter of our lives.


	2. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: every character belongs to J.K Rowling

Chapter 2: Happily Ever After

**I decided to continue this story. This chapter is Ginny's POV and it is 4 years after Victoire's birth. I hope you like it and if can review it would be wonderful. **

I had been up for most of the night, thinking and worrying, worrying and thinking… I was basically having one of my usual panic attacks. After having only fallen asleep 1 or 2 hours ago the irritating noise that came from the window was just…urgh! I couldn't ignore it anymore, so I stomped to the window. All my annoyance vanished when I saw Harry's owl, Snuffles (Victoire and Teddy named before anyone else could had a chance to think about it). I opened the letter she brought and gave her a treat. I start reading…

_ Dear Bride_

_ Here it is, is today. In about 12 hours, you and me, together forever. _

_ I'll be the one in the suit and messy black hair, no way to miss me!_

_ Love you_

_ Harry_

_ p.s.: can't sleep! You're not here… _

My happy smile, my happy mood was back. I didn't even have time to close the letter when my mom entered the room, "I thought I heard something. Are you okay?"

"It's just a letter from Harry, he couldn't sleep, the baby!" I said.

My mom looked around, "Since you're up, and we still have a little time before all the mess and confusion of this big day stars, I wanted to talk to you." I of course blush, like the good red head I was, expecting some very uncomfortable conversation, but she explained. "None of that sweetie. I know you two are adults. You two have been leaving together for year for crying out loud! I'm not stupid Ginevra. I wanted to tell you how proud and happy I am for you Ginny. I love you so much and I will always be there for you and Harry. And I want you to promise me something, anything at all, just say it. I know you're starting your own family, and you want your own space, and…"

"Mom! Harry and I are not starting a new family." She looked at me with a weird look, "What I mean is, our family is going to be just another extension of our big and noisy Weasley family! Oh mom don't cry!"

After that and some wedding advices about eating and having fun today we hugged and decided it was time to get the "party started"!

While I was awaking all the girls, starting breakfast, distributing all the tasks and arranging the schedule for the day, I started to look at my family. We had already grown a lot in the past few years. With the exception of my brother Charlie all my brothers were married or engaged.

Bill and Fleur with their beautiful Victoire and the little "bundle of joy", as George calls it , that is due in a month or so, were the perfect picture of a family. Percy and Audrey were in the honeymoon period of their marriage, like they should be, being married for only 3 months. George and Angelina decided to get married in December, because as Angelina put it "they could have their informal wedding and still make everything look amazing by doing it at night, with all the white from the snow and a lot of small lights everywhere". Ron and Hermione, Hermione and Ron, my best friend and my brother. Still absolutely in love, still driving each other crazy, like some weird foreplay thingy after 8 years together and 3 years married.

I was immersed in my reminiscences so I jumped a bit when the doorbell rang. Luna was here, the last bridesmaid. This meant it was time to start getting ready.

"Luna, you're here, finally! We can start getting ready now." Said an extremely anxious Hermione. She had helped me organize everything about this wedding, so today she was in charge, in her words, "it is you're day, just enjoy it! I'll take care of everything!"

We all headed upstairs to start on hair, makeup, dressing and a lot of talking. So as soon as we enter my room we started talking boys, more precisely OUR boys. They hadn't been all together since Percy's wedding so we expected some serious partying at the boys meeting. Apparently George had took the firewhiskey; Charlie and George organized the "entertainment"; Bill took the food and Percy was in charge of making sure the party didn't get out of hand, supposedly with Ron's helped as the best man, but none of us girls believe that would happen. Thank God for Hermione that was telling us about her excursion to the boys' house this morning, while magically doing my hair.

"They were all dead! The most stupid thing is that the only one that had an excuse to get drunk and be hangover was Harry, and he was the only who wasn´t!! I took them a hangover potion and gave them a good yell, they should be here in two hours!" she sounded really proud and smug! So Hermione…

Audrey and Fleur laugh while combing Victoire's hair. Victoire, the first of her generation. Being the first one made us all dote on her constantly, but I think she will never have any problem on getting attention when she grows up. First her beautiful long, strawberry blond hair and amazing grace, she seemed to float when she walked! There were also her eyes, everyone expected her to have bright blue eyes like her parents (genetics and all that) but for some reason her eyes changed colors according to her mood since she was two days old! The Healers said it was rare, but normal, some even said that might have something to do with the date she was born. Apparently it was such an important date that it carved itself in the entire magic world, making some strange, but usually happy or funny, things happen to people that were born that day. Ever since she was able to walk she followed Teddy around without caring about her pretty dresses getting dirty were even torn out, I loved that. It seemed fate that Bill chose me to be her godmother.

For the next hour everything was about clothes, makeup and hair. In the end it was only my father's knock that made us all realize it was time. All the girls left the room to go take their places, my father asked me to wait just a little.

"Ginny, I wanted to give you this. It was my mother's and since you're the first female Weasley descendent since her, it belongs to you now." While saying this, my father took a beautiful necklace and put it around my neck. It was very simple, a single silver thread with a solitary sapphire in the middle. I did my best not cry and just hugged him.

"You know how much I love you Ginevra, so the only think I want to say to you is the exactly the same thing I told Harry. I love Harry like a son, he is a son to me. I couldn't be more proud of you two, but YOU ARE my daughter, my only daughter at that. If he ever hurts you, if he ever treats you less than perfectly I WILL hunt him down and kill him. I don't care who he vanished or if he was the chosen one, you don't mess with Arthur Weasley's daughter." He was looking me right in the eyes and had such a calm face that I believed him.

"Thank you Daddy! I love you so much!" was all I could say.

"Ginny, Mr. Weasley you have to come. We're almost up!" said Hermione. I took my father's arm and followed him.

Now I was nervous, I saw nothing and I heard no one. I was vaguely aware of my bridesmaid lining up with their respective groomsman just behind Teddy and Victoire, ring bearer and flower girl respectively. My father's strong grip and my one breathing were my only two holders to sanity right now. In those 30 seconds it took for all the wedding party to enter the wedding tent my head was spinning from all the doubts and questions I had had last night. And then it was my turn. It was my turn and when I enter the tent I saw Harry. Every single fiber of my being relaxed and it was now filed with pure joy and serenity.

I couldn't be more in love with this boy. This boy that saved my life, that saved my father and my brother. But much more important this men who understood me, who hold me when Fred died while I hold him for everyone else that had died from his family, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore , Lupin, Tonks , Fred and all the others he felt responsible for. I loved this man who fought for me with every single one of my brothers just to be with plain old me. Who faced his own best friend and told him I was the woman of his life. And I just loved him because he made me laugh, he comforted me when I needed it and he was always there for me, for the good and for the bad times. I just couldn't be surer. This was it, my dream come true. The 10 year old inside me was just thrill, we were actually marrying Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter!

The rest of the wedding seemed to pass really fast. We said our vows, we started the reception and the party was on! Everyone was dancing, eating, having fun and enjoying the perfect warm night of May. Me and Harry just hold on to each other until the end of the night, only letting go to the traditional dances and the throwing of the bouquet. The big surprise of the night was Audrey's announcement that she was pregnant at the end of the night when only us, Weasleys and Potters were left. After many congratulations Harry and I decided it was time to start our wedding night. We said our goodbyes and apparated home.

"You know something Ms. Potter?" Harry said while picking me up and taking us into our bedroom.

"I know a lot of things Mr. Potter, which one are you referring to?" I responded while beginning to unbutton his shirt. He let me down when we cross the threshold.

"I really love that you're my wife Ginny Potter. And I love how that sounds. Wife. Ginny POTTER." He whispered to my neck while undoing the buttons of my dress.

I laughed. "Potter you're so cute. I love you too you know!"

This was it. Our happily ever after…


	3. Best Friends

Chapter 3: Best Friends

Harry´s POV. I thought it was nice to find out a little bit more about another favorite couple, Ron and Hermione. Is a little said in the middle, but it has happy ending.

Don't expect an update so soon after this. Review if you can

Here we all are again. Two days into the New Year and we already were in the Hospital. Good start for 2008. Ron flooed us all last night saying Hermione had just gone into labor. Me, Ginny and James came to St. Mungus just to find the rest of the entire family in the waiting room of the maternity ward.

The past two years had been quite difficult to say the least. So much had happened, good and bad, to our family that my head hurt just of thinking about it. I felt that my life had completely changed, but I couldn't exactly complain, all the changes in the Potter's lives while sometimes surprising were all good. Starting with baby James.

Me and Ginny always talked about having kids and building a family someday. But we also always talked about waiting a couple of years after our marriage, so we could have time to be just us and build something as a couple. Of course that didn't happen. Just 4 weeks after our wedding Ginny had to go to the doctor to do her annual checkup and surprise, surprise she was pregnant. I wasn't there but apparently she was in shock for a while. When she told me my first reaction was very similar to hers, just shock. The first thing we did was try to figure out when did exactly happened, since we were usually pretty careful with that stuff. After some math and happy recollections we both said it.

"Our wedding night!" it had to be. It was the only night we were so "absorbed" we didn't really remember birth control. Ups!

We both decided that we needed time alone to process this new development. So the first pregnancy related decision we took was "Not to tell the family yet!" For some reason we both had similar ideas to whom to go. I went to Ron and Ginny went to Hermione.

I found Ron in his back yard flying in his broom. I sat on the step of his back door and waited for him to notice me. After a few minutes he did.

"Harry! What you doing here?" and then he notice my face and started to walk faster.

"Is Ginny? Is everything ok? Tell me Harry!" he was just right next to me now.

"Yes, is Ginny. I mean is Ginny and me. We're pregnant, I mean she is. We're going to have a baby…"I blurted out. I was still quite shaken with the whole thing so imagine my surprise when Ron, my best friend Ron who never quite known how to show his feelings, stands up and starts crying. Actually crying, tears running downs his face and everything.

"I'm happy for you two, I really am Harry. You may not have realized it yet but this is the happiest day of your life. You and Ginny have been together for 5 years, you are married, so even though it's going to be difficult this makes completely sense and you'll be happy. Trust me Harry better like this than the other way around."

I didn't get what he meant with that last part so I asked him about it.

"Harry, how long have I and Hermione been married? Didn't you found it weird that we never talked about babies? That for the past 2 years when any one announced a pregnancy Hermione had to excuse herself and leave?"

I didn't know what to say but I could see were this was going. It was killing me that my two best friends had been going for something so hard for the past TWO years and I couldn't do anything to help them.

"Ron, I had no idea. I thought we two were just waiting for the right timing or something. I'm so sorry."

"That isn't the worst part exactly… Until two months ago it was just the trying to have a baby and not being able, but then it happened. Hermione was finally pregnant; we were going to have our baby. She was so happy Harry, you have no idea! I had never seen her like that!"

I remembered that just before our wedding Hermione and Ron were really close and Ginny even said one night that Hermione must had had some really good news at work or something, but it wasn't work at all. I could guess the answer but I had to ask…

"So what happened?"

Ron was still crying and gave a strangled laughed when he started to talk.

"A couple of days after your wedding she was really queasy in the morning, but we both thought it was just morning sickness or something. After a few hours she started to cramp and I took her to the hospital. She had lost the baby…!"

"Ron why didn't you told us? I don't know, we could have been there for you two… I'm so sorry mate." I tried to comfort him, but I knew there was nothing I could say that would help me.

After that I stayed with Ron a couple more hours just to make sure he was, well not fine, but at least good enough. I walked home, using the time to think. I was still stunned with our conversation, but it had helped me to realize something. I was happy about this baby. I would go home and tell Ginny just that.

When I got home I found Ginny. Apparently she had had a similar talk with Hermione.

"I had no idea they were going through something like that. I felt so bad when she told me. I think guilty is the more appropriate word for it…"

"Ginny, you had no idea. I think that from now on will just have to be more careful around them, or at least try to be there for them."

After that day all four of us tried to spend at least two or three days a week together. We were there for them, letting them talk, cry and sometimes even laugh, and they did the same thing for us. Ginny's pregnancy was truly lived by all of us, so when James was born we immediately asked them to be his godparents.

Almost exactly a year ago Hermione had had her second and last abortion.

She was just a month pregnant so only them, Ginny and I knew about it. I was with her when it happened. We were having a quick lunch near the ministry when suddenly Hermione grabbed her stomach and said that I had to take her to St Mungus. We were there for hours, Ron showed up just 20 minutes after I called him. When the healer showed up we knew it had happened, and for the second time in my life I watch my best friend while he cried in my arms for hours.

That was why this day was so important for the four of us. Ron and Hermione were finally having their dream come true.

I went to seat next to Ginny who was holding James in her lap. I took him for her, all this thinking made me over protective of her and our new baby. Another surprise, Ginny was now three months pregnant. Looking around the waiting room I laughed remembering what George had said two nights ago when we announced to the family that Ginny was pregnant again. And Ginny asked why I was laughing.

"I was just remembering what George said. It really seems that someone put something in the water doesn't it? I mean, Hermione is in labor right now, in two months it will be Fleur, than you and just a month after that Angelina. I can't wait for Audrey to announce she is pregnant too. She is the only one missing!" She just had to laugh too.

James stirred in my arms when Ginny laughed so I was afraid he had woken up. But no he was still asleep. James was very loud baby when he was awake, always making sure anyone was looking at him, but when it was time for him to sleep he just fall right into to it. Me and Ginny couldn't complain at all, James had almost no problems falling asleep almost ever since he was two months old. Ginny choose his name the first time she hold him. She said there was no other choice, his hair, his eyes, there was no question about it. His middle name, Sirius, was my idea when he peed all over Ron's face the first time he decided to change James diaper. His first prank ever. Now I could see what people said about only knowing love when you have a son, I would give anything to make sure my children were ok.

We waited a couple more hours and then Ron came into the waiting area holding a pink baby in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl. Guys I introduce to you, Rose Grace Weasley!

"Hermione wanted everyone to meet Rosie, but she asked if we could do the visitation hour tomorrow after she had some sleep?"

"Of course dear! She is right, she needs a rest! Come all of you, let them have their moment! We came back tomorrow. Congratulations Ron!" said a very thrilled Mrs. Weasley.

Ron called me and Ginny aside and asked us to stay for a little while. We followed him to Hermione's room. Ron gave Rose to Hermione and then she said.

"Harry, you have been our best friend ever since we were 11, so even if you hadn't been there for both of us in the last two years the way you had we still wanted you to be Rosie's Godfather. We really love you. Thank you so much." I gave Ron a one arm, very manly hug and just said "Hell yeah!" and Hermione continue.

"Language Harry! They are little, but still… Well Ginny, you can guess that we want you to be Rosie's Godmother. Like Harry you were there for us and besides that you are my best friend and Ron's sister, so duh! You had to be her Godmother. I love you so much, we both do!"

"Duh! Obviously!" was my wife's smart response while she hugged Hermione and gave Rose a little peck in her small head.

We decided it was time to go home and let our best friends dote on their baby girl. Ginny took James that had just woken up and said:

"I really hope you get really big James, because if this little guy that I'm carrying is a girl you and your cousins, Louis and Fred, have at least four girls to look after!" James just cooed to us, just delighted to hear his mother's voice while waking up.

"They can always ask for Teddy's help! But if he continues like that he will only have eyes for one Weasley girl." I said.


End file.
